


A Song That We Wrote: Venice

by WishfulThinker87



Series: Lost & Found: A Voyager Relaunch Novel Trilogy [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Book: Full Circle - Kirsten Beyer, Chakotay is romantic, F/M, More Sex With Feelings, Relaunch Fic, Reunion Sex, Story: Isabo's Shirt - Kirsten Beyer, Venice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishfulThinker87/pseuds/WishfulThinker87
Summary: What if Kathrynhadturned up in Venice that night...A follow up, of sorts, to Blood & Muscle. Takes place during the Prologue of Full Circle.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Lost & Found: A Voyager Relaunch Novel Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609156
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52
Collections: Star Trek Modern Novelverse Fanfic, Voyager Relaunch Fic





	A Song That We Wrote: Venice

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement of any kind intended. Passages in italics have been lifted directly from Kirsten Beyer's fair hand from the prologue of Full Circle to serve as placement.
> 
> Killermanatee deserves a special mention here for her notes and stellar advice - she's a rock star <3
> 
> This story can be read on its own though it will probably make more sense if you're familiar with Blood & Muscle, not that you have to read them in any order. I can thank my source material for playing around with the timeline in the first place!

=/\=

_I know I'll never forget_  
_That day, the first time we met_  
_We've come a long way since then_  
_And I would do it all again_  
_From your very first smile_  
_I knew that I'd walk a mile_

_These are the reasons_  
_I want you to know_  
_You make this place feel like home_  
_These are the reasons_  
_I can't let you go_  
_Let's sing a song that we wrote_  
_When we're old_

_When We’re Old by Ieva Zasimauskaitė_

=/\=

**Venice, June 2380**

_Arriving from the transport station, Kathryn would have come from the south. Chakotay had suspected this would be the case and had chosen a table from the many that were free which would both highlight the dramatic view of the canal and the bridge, but also make it easy for her to spot him._

_An unanticipated shot of nervous adrenaline coursed through him and he fumbled with the bow again. Finally he decided to toss it aside altogether and simply rose and turned to greet her, now holding the precious gift in his hand._

The scent of her perfume carried on the gentle breeze that blew from behind him and Chakotay inhaled, briefly closing his eyes and smiling to himself as he turned.

His eyes settled on Kathryn walking towards him from across the cafe, graceful as ever. Her hair was swept effortlessly up off her neck, twisted so that soft curls fell over to one side with wispy, auburn tendrils escaping to tumble down and graze her sculpted shoulders. She wore a pastel green dress, the bodice comfortably fitted with generous, chiffon sleeves that served only for decoration and lay off her shoulders completely, gathering around her elbows. Layers of delicate fabric formed the long skirt which floated in the breeze, the mid-thigh split on one side almost entirely revealing one of Kathryn’s long, slender legs as she walked. She took his breath away.

Setting the mirror down on the table in favour of reaching for her, Chakotay held out his hands as Kathryn slowed her steps and finally approached him, her smile wide and warm.

“Wow,” he said simply, all worry about her lateness immediately forgotten.

“Hey stranger,” Kathryn husked, taking his hands in hers, electricity shooting through them. Time, it seemed, had not dulled the inherent spark that had always flowed between them.

“Stranger indeed,” Chakotay replied as his thumbs gently stroked the tops of her hands. “You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

Kathryn laughed on an exhaled breath, her smile widening still. “You only saw me three weeks ago.”

“Ah, but on a viewscreen. Nothing compares to the real thing,” he observed.

“I can’t argue with you there,” Kathryn said slowly.

Chakotay looked into Kathryn’s eyes, seeing a familiar, untamed intensity.

“Speaking of things the viewscreen is no good for…” he began.

Chakotay released Kathryn’s hands as he closed the distance between them, one of his hands snaking behind her back, bringing her flush against him and the other cradling the side of her face, his thumb stroking her cheek as his gaze shifted to her lips.

One of Kathryn’s hands moved to rest on Chakotay’s chest as the other wound its way through the hair at the nape of his neck, bringing him towards her.

With heads resting close, their eyes slid shut and their breathing intermingled as they lingered there, enjoying the proximity of the moment and savouring the feelings it elicited.

Their lips finally came together in a kiss that was searing and slow, one born out of longing and patience.

Their mouths moved over one another’s, gently, effortlessly, neither having forgotten the other’s touch. Kathryn pressed further into Chakotay’s embrace and moaned softly against his mouth as he held her even tighter.

They eventually pulled apart, both a little short of breath, and Kathryn couldn’t help but lean in one more time, kissing him chastely, still holding him close.

“Well that was worth waiting for,” he breathed.

“It was,” she smiled, her eyelids heavy.

Chakotay smiled in return. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving,” she replied, looking up at him fully.

“I’ve missed you Kathryn,” he said, his eyes locked on hers.

“I missed you too,” she replied. “So much.”

=/\=

Over dinner Kathryn and Chakotay talked about their respective missions from the year they’d spent apart, filling the blanks in between the letters they’d exchanged and the few video calls they’d enjoyed.

The cafe remained quiet and the atmosphere intimate, small tables allowing for close proximity amongst those who occupied them.

Kathryn sat forward in her chair with her legs elegantly crossed, the skirt of her dress falling off her legs completely. Her left forearm rested across the table, her hand laced comfortably with Chakotay’s right, their fingers woven together. Her right elbow perched on the table as her hand cupped the side of her face, propping up her head as she listened to Chakotay’s stories with a dopey, lopsided grin.

The small table didn’t allow much wiggle room and whenever one of them shifted, their legs inevitably touched underneath the table. At each brush they shared a knowing smile, choosing to enjoy the extended physical contact instead.

After dinner, they walked along the canal back to the loft apartment Chakotay had rented. Kathryn’s hand sat comfortably in the crook of his elbow and Chakotay found himself thinking back to the numerous times they had walked like this back on Voyager. It had always felt right, even the first time she dared to take it and being able to wander around in public this way now, as a couple, was wonderfully liberating.

=/\=

Chakotay held Kathryn’s hand as he lead them up the narrow stairway to the loft, casting soft glances back at her as they climbed. When they reached the door, he turned to her.

“I have to see to something inside first. Give me a moment?” he asked.

A mischievous grin crept across Kathryn’s face and she raised an eyebrow.

“Okay,” she answered, almost a question in itself.

Chakotay smiled back, raising her hand to his lips and kissing it quickly before leaving Kathryn in the hallway alone with her thoughts.

Inside, Chakotay busied himself making final preparations for the evening he had begun planning almost immediately after they parted a year ago. He felt a surprising shot of nervous adrenaline course through his veins when he returned to the door a few minutes later, eager to discover how the rest of the evening would play out.

Chakotay opened the door, the sound bringing Kathryn out of her reverie as her gaze shifted to him, a warm smile on her face. He propped the door open with his back and gestured her inside with his arm.

“It’s ready for you now,” he offered, returning her smile.

Kathryn grinned once more and moved towards the doorway, lingering as she slowly and rather deliberately, brushed past Chakotay to enter the apartment, eliciting a soft chuckle from him in response.

As she crossed the threshold Kathryn’s gaze shifted from Chakotay to the loft interior.

“What have you been,” her words slowed as she looked around, “... up… to?”

Kathryn took in the sight before her and inhaled sharply, much to Chakotay’s delight.

The modestly sized loft was open plan, with wide, square pillars dotted here and there and floor to ceiling doors leading out onto a spacious balcony. The floors were wooden, giving the space a rustic feel but the chic, muted coloured furnishings provided a soft contrast. Chakotay’s freshly lit candles twinkled throughout, bathing everything in a warm glow.

Kathryn moved further into the living area, looking over to her left and Chakotay saw the sparkle in her eyes as they followed his trail of peach rose petals from the centre of the room towards the large four poster bed which was covered in them.

“I can’t believe you did all this,” she marvelled as she turned back to him.

“I wanted to make it special.” He shrugged.

“That you did,” she said as she walked over to him, took his face in her hands and kissed him.

“Thank you,” she breathed against his lips as she pulled away.

“I’m glad you like it,” he replied.

“I suppose you want your reward now…” she husked in that way that made his groin twitch. 

He gave another low chuckle, remembering how much he loved the ease and playful tone of their conversation when they were in each other’s arms.

“What do _you_ want Kathryn?” he asked, his hands sliding round her waist, pulling her close.

“You,” she replied, leaning in to bite down gently on his earlobe. “Us,” she continued as she moved to nuzzle his nose with hers. “This,” she concluded as she dropped her forehead to his and settled her palm against his chest.

“Me too,” he breathed as he moved one hand to cup her face, bringing her mouth to his and kissing her slowly.

Chakotay started to nudge Kathryn towards the bedroom but she made a small noise of protest against his lips and held her hand firm against his chest, halting his movement.

“Here?” he asked.

“Here,” she whispered, reaching her arms around his neck and pulling him tighter against her, their mouths finding each other’s once more.

As they continued to kiss, Kathryn’s hands slid back down to Chakotay’s chest and she eased her fingers inside his jacket, sliding it up and off his shoulders and he tossed it onto the couch behind him. She immediately moved to his shirt, making quick work of undoing the buttons and ridding him of it in much the same way as the jacket. She let her hands travel across his torso, clearly enjoying the familiar feel of his skin under her palms and gently humming her appreciation against his lips.

Chakotay’s hands were tangled in Kathryn’s hair, keeping her mouth firmly on his whilst she continued to undress him.

Her hands slid down his abdomen and further still until they reached his belt buckle. She worked it open and then moved to undo the button and let down his fly, pushing his pants off his hips and allowing them to fall to the floor.

Chakotay released Kathryn’s lips to toe off his shoes and swipe the bundle of clothing across the floor. Then, bringing one hand up to her face, he traced his middle finger from the centre of her forehead, following her hairline down past her ear and gently cupping her jaw. He let his thumb graze over her already kiss-swollen lips, his eyes following the slow movement, back and forth.

Kathryn closed her eyes and smiled under his touch. When she re-opened them he returned her soft smile and then leaned in to kiss her tenderly before moving both hands to her hips and turning her slowly round in his arms so that she was facing the door to the balcony with her back to him. The light from the candles illuminated their figures, making their reflection clear in the glass of the closed door.

Chakotay bent to kiss the base of Kathryn’s neck and brought his hands up to the zip at the back of her dress. Kathryn turned her head to the slide, almost straining to see him undressing her. Chakotay worked the zip down her back, revealing smooth, creamy skin inch by inch and traced his fingers lightly in the zip’s wake. Kathryn shuddered in response and Chakotay smiled to himself, bringing his lips to her ear.

“Still ticklish I see,” he whispered as his fingers played over her skin.

“Only with you apparently,” Kathryn replied, her voice low.

Chakotay smiled broadly against her ear and continued taking his time easing Kathryn out of her clothes. Once her dress zipper was all the way down he moved his hands round to rest on her ribs and gently tugged the dress down and over the swell of her chest, letting it pool on the floor at her feet. His hands immediately moved to caress her breasts as his lips found the side of her neck and Kathryn sighed in contentment, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back to rest against Chakotay’s shoulder, her hands coming up to thread through his hair.

As Chakotay’s hands continued their ministrations he looked up to see Kathryn’s reflection in the glass. She still stood in her wedge heels but now only accompanied by a pair of lace, champagne coloured panties and his hands, covering her breasts. The sight was intoxicating.

She breathed his name on another sigh and brought her head up, her eyes opening slowly and locking with his in the glass reflection, her hands now dropping down from his neck to settle over the ones on already on her chest.

“You’re exquisite Kathryn, you know that?” he asked rhetorically. “I still can’t believe I get to touch you like this,” he continued, brushing his thumbs over her taut nipples, her back arching in response and pushing his ever growing erection into the cleft of her bottom through their underwear.

“I love the feel of your hands on me Chakotay. Having to survive on only memories of them this past year really hasn’t been enough,” she rasped.

“Let me see what I can do to make up for that.”

Chakotay’s right hand left Kathryn’s breast to skim down her stomach and reach between her legs. His fingers lightly brushed the damp fabric of her panties and Kathryn whimpered desperately with oversensitivity, biting down on her bottom lip in a futile attempt to control her body’s starved reaction to his gentle stimulation.

Chakotay moved his head in closer as Kathryn turned hers to capture his mouth, their lips moving over one another’s between ragged breaths as their bodies fought the urge to generate more friction.

Chakotay’s fingers continued their feather-light movement over her panties but the tension coiling in her stomach was becoming unbearable and Kathryn turned in his arms, breaking the contact, and kissed him hungrily, her tongue delving into his mouth.

Her hands moved to Chakotay’s boxers and in her growing impatience she fumbled to push them off his hips.

Chakotay pulled away from her to rid himself of his boxers altogether and then slid down to kneel before her, looking up into her darkened eyes.

Their pace immediately slowed and Kathryn took a deep breath as Chakotay slowly stroked his hands up the back of her calves, then up her thighs, finally stopping to firmly cup her bottom and pull her close to him. He kissed her stomach and moved his fingers to hook into the waistband of her panties, dragging them over her hips and slowly down her legs. The sensation made Kathryn shudder.

He eased her panties all the way down to the floor and she stepped out of them delicately, holding his shoulders for balance as she slid out of her heels and lowered herself onto flat, bare feet.

Chakotay lifted two luscious blankets down from the couch and piled them onto the luxuriant rug that lay behind Kathryn and she lowered herself down to sit back on them, bringing her knees either side of his hips as he knelt before her.

She reached behind her to pull the clip from her hair and threw her head back to shake it out. Chakotay noticed how much longer her hair had gotten and marvelled at how free she looked, wavy auburn locks tumbling down behind her as she sat naked before him.

Kathryn leaned further back with one arm extended behind her and with the other she reached for Chakotay’s waist, pulling him towards her.

Chakotay brought one arm around Kathryn’s back to hold her close to him as they moved to the floor together. He settled back into the familiar cradle of her hips as if it was the most natural thing in the world, as if no time had passed at all.

They looked at each other and smiled, faces soft with eyes full of anticipation.

Kathryn reached up and captured Chakotay’s lips, lingering to gently suckle on his lower one and humming to herself. Once she let go, he returned the kiss more deeply, opening her mouth up to him.

He released her lips to trail down her jaw, moving to her throat and across her collarbone. As he began to slowly extricate himself from her grip Kathryn opened her eyes to look down at him.

“Where are you going?” she whined impatiently.

“Where do you think?” He flashed her a wicked grin as he moved further down her body. “I’m making up for my absence, remember?”

Kathryn’s delighted laughter abruptly turned into a hiss as Chakotay bent his mouth to her, her back arching at the first touch of his lips against her sorely deprived nub.

Chakotay took his time, gently sucking and lapping at her with an insistent tongue, once again enjoying all the different sounds she made; her long moans, punctuated with gasps for air but most of all the helpless whimper when she came, along with the feel of her thighs shuddering either side of his head. He loved that he could bring her to orgasm through this kind of stimulation alone.

As Chakotay released his hold on her hips and started crawling back up her body Kathryn sighed contentedly.

“Better?” he asked and Kathryn’s delighted laughter returned.

“Umm hmm,” was all she could muster in her afterglow-induced haze and it made Chakotay chuckle.

“I really have missed you Kathryn.”

She smiled again. “You said that earlier,” she reminded him.

“So I did. But maybe I wasn’t specific enough…”

Kathryn cocked an eyebrow, encouraging him to continue.

“The way you taste, for starters,” he began and Kathryn giggled incredulously in response as Chakotay leaned in to kiss her.

“Shall I go on?” he asked as he pulled back slightly, raising an eyebrow of his own.

“Indulge me,” she smiled.

He moved in again, his lips close to her ear. “The strength of your legs when they’re hitched up around my waist; the smooth skin of your inner thighs…”

His hand drifted down between them as he continued.

“The noise you make when I touch you right…” his fingers found the tip of her swollen clit and he brushed it gently “ _here_ ”. Kathryn’s stomach clenched and she mewled as Chakotay pulled his head up again to see her face.

“Yes, that one. And the way you breathe my name and bite down on your lower lip like you’re doing right now…” He smiled as he bent down to kiss her sweetly.

“I’ve missed not being this close to you every day,” he added more seriously, “and the way you move underneath me when we make love.”

“Me too,” Kathryn smiled.

“I also miss how warm and soft you are…” he trailed off as he aligned himself between her legs. “Inside,” he finished as he finally began to sink into her.

Kathryn moaned and arched further as she scraped her nails down the skin of Chakotay’s back in encouragement.

Once he was completely buried inside of her, Chakotay pushed back up, extending his arms to look down at Kathryn. Her chest was flushed and her lips lay parted as she breathed heavily. Her hands had found his hips, clutching him so close to her that he could feel her fingernails beginning to cut into his flesh. As he gazed down into her eyes she moved one hand to stroke the side of his face and Chakotay made no attempt to hide the feelings he was sure, as ever, were written all over it.

“I love you too,” she said simply, and for the first time.

Chakotay couldn’t help the broad grin that swept effortlessly across his face at her admission. She smiled back up at him softly and they let the moment sink in.

“Did you ever doubt it?” Kathryn asked then, her brow furrowed ever so slightly.

Chakotay considered the question fully.

“Not really,” he replied, his eyes warm. “I do like hearing you say it though.”

“Oh really?” she teased as Chakotay began to lower himself down to her again.

“Umm hmm,” he replied as he nuzzled her neck, her hands now tangled in the hair at his nape, holding him close.

“I love you,” she repeated.

Chakotay gave a gentle, experimental thrust and Kathryn pushed her head back further into the bundle of blankets.

“Say that again,” he rasped as he kissed her exposed throat.

“I love you,” she repeated once more.

With another slow thrust a breathy sigh escaped Kathryn’s lips.

“And again,” he requested as he brought one hand to her bottom, anchoring her to him as he propped himself up on his forearm.

Kathryn wrapped her legs around his waist in response as she opened herself up to him.

“I love you,” she whispered as she looked up into his eyes.

This time Chakotay’s thrust was more assured and Kathryn released a throaty moan.

Aroused beyond belief but enjoying his own indulgence he implored, “One more time”.

“Are you trying to condition me?” Kathryn chuckled breathlessly.

“Maybe,” he replied, unable to suppress a smile. “Is it working?”

“I think _so_ …” she trailed off as Chakotay’s lips descended on hers, nudging her pliant mouth open under his as he kissed her thoroughly.

His resolve finally crumbled and Chakotay began to rock against Kathryn in a strong, steady rhythm. Her heels found his backside as she met his thrusts with her own, her entire lower half moving in sync with his.

Chakotay’s grip on Kathryn’s bottom tightened and the arm he propped himself up by began to tremble with overexertion. He could feel every ripple of her inner muscles around his hardness and with them, her building orgasm.

Kathryn was moaning desperately with every move of Chakotay’s hips against her, the angle and proximity of their bodies generating glorious friction in all the right places. Her hands had once again found the nape of Chakotay’s neck and her fingers wove through his hair, holding his head close to hers as they moved together.

Kathryn’s breathing hitched and her eyes suddenly screwed shut as Chakotay felt her walls begin to contract around him. He gave one final, mighty thrust and cried out her name as Kathryn arched up off the floor and threw her head back on a heavenly moan.

Chakotay’s head fell to the crook of Kathryn’s neck, peppering it with kisses and she held it there as they rode out the waves of their orgasm together.

Once their breathing had slowed Kathryn took a final deep sigh and Chakotay brought his head up. She opened her eyes to look at him and they smiled, neither saying a word. He bent down to her again and they shared several slow, languid kisses as Kathryn hummed her contentedness against his lips.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Chakotay rolled over to one side and collapsed. Kathryn immediately moved to tuck herself into his side, resting her head against his chest as her free hand stroked the skin of his torso.

“Better?” she asked and Chakotay immediately chuckled.

“So much better,” he replied as he kissed the top of her head.

“Good,” she said as she nuzzled in closer, tightening her grip around his torso and letting her eyes drift shut as Chakotay’s arms encircled her.

After a few minutes Kathryn began to fidget.

“You know, I really thought it would be more comfortable down here,” she grumbled.

“Always thinking you know best, huh? Some things never change,” Chakotay teased as Kathryn tutted and gently punched his chest.

“I was in the moment,” she defended and Chakotay chuckled once more.

“It’s a warm night isn’t it? Want to check out the view from the balcony?” he suggested.

Kathryn lifted her head up from Chakotay’s chest, looked up into his eyes and smiled.

“That sounds wonderful.”

She kissed him sweetly before pushing herself up off his chest and grabbing one of the blankets to wrap around herself as she attempted to get up from the floor.

Kathryn rose on shaky legs and Chakotay couldn’t help feeling incredibly smug.

Without turning round Kathryn admonished, “Don’t look so pleased with yourself mister”.

Chakotay laughed as he retorted, “You can’t even see my face!”.

“And yet I’m right, aren’t I?” Kathryn called over her shoulder, waving one hand dismissively in his direction as she sauntered towards the bathroom.

After she disappeared inside Chakotay continued to lay on the uncomfortable floor a while longer, not quite ready to leave the spot where they’d made love just yet. He contemplated how easily they had fallen back into their rhythm and how much more assured the sex was this time, despite the year they had spent apart. He’d thought about their first night together more times than he could count over the past twelve months, how right it had felt and how happy the certainty of that made him, and continued to make him.

His back began to protest and Chakotay gave in, making a move to get up off the floor. He wandered over to the bags he had packed for himself and Kathryn, opening his and taking out a grey t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, similar to those he had worn a year ago. He opted for just the pants, leaving the shirt folded on top of the open bag and made his way outside into the evening air.

The balcony was illuminated with string lights which lay threaded through the border of low, black railings encompassing the area. A small collection of potted plants were dotted around, adding a touch of nature to the minimalistic design.

Chakotay settled himself on one of the two wooden lounger style chairs facing out towards the Grand Canal. He extended his legs flat out in front of him and rested his arms behind his head as he gazed up into the clear night sky, smiling to himself.

“It’s heavenly out here,” Kathryn observed from behind him and Chakotay turned his head in her direction.

Kathryn stood leaning against the open balcony door in the grey t-shirt Chakotay had discarded. It sat lopsided around her neck, almost entirely exposing one of her delicate shoulders as she folded her arms across her chest. The hem lay tortuously close to the apex of her elegant thighs and her hair was still mussed in a half-hearted effort to tame it over one shoulder.

Chakotay had to mentally collect himself.

“Speaking of things that are heavenly…” he marvelled.

Kathryn gave him a gracious smile. “I know you packed me a bag but I think I prefer this.”

“I know _I_ do,” he affirmed.

Her smile broadened in return. “I thought you might.”

She pushed off the door frame and padded her way across the balcony on bare feet. She walked behind Chakotay’s chair, round to the side of him and then inched her bottom over the arm rest as she sat back into his arms, draping herself across his lap. Her left arm fell around his shoulders and her right hand found that familiar place on his chest and settled there briefly before moving back up to the side of his face.

Kathryn moved in, gently nuzzling her nose with his before kissing him softly. They continued like that, tender and unhurried, until Chakotay began to slide his hand across the outside of Kathryn’s exposed leg, splaying his fingers wide to touch as much of her as possible. As he moved up her thigh the pressure of his touch increased as did the intensity and fervour of their kisses.

As he reached her bottom he discovered that she wasn’t wearing any underwear and he couldn't suppress the delighted groan that escaped his throat.

“What?” Kathryn asked as she broke the kiss to smile against his lips.

“Kathryn, do you have any idea what you do to me? I swear, I’m never going to get enough of you.”

Chakotay’s hand moved up further to brush against her ribs as he leant in to kiss her again.

“I hope not, I’m rather enjoying _myself_ too,” she admitted.

Chakotay pulled back fully then and looked up into her face, softly lit in the sparkling lights of the balcony.

“I love you Kathryn Janeway,” he declared.

A full smile bloomed on Kathryn’s face and she began raking her fingers through the thick black tussles of Chakotay’s hair. He turned his head to kiss the inside of her wrist, closing his eyes as he did and inhaling the scent of her perfume.

“My angry warrior,” she began as she traced the lines of his tattoo with her fingertips, her eyes following their movements before flashing back to meet his. “Just a romantic at heart.”

Kathryn’s hand dropped to the side of Chakotay’s face, her thumb grazing his cheek as his eyes bore into hers.

“I _am yours_ Kathryn… if you’ll have me.”

Kathryn looked at him quizzically and Chakotay shifted, moving the hand that had settled on her ribs back across his body and into the pocket of his sweatpants. He brought out a small black box and Kathryn gasped quietly, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth.

He kept the box closed and her gaze flicked back up to his face as he began to speak.

“A year ago you said that you wanted us to wake up together every day. I’m hoping you still want that, because I don’t want to spend another day without you. The way I feel about you Kathryn, I’ve never felt for anyone else, in my whole life. You’re my best friend, my peace, my love. I can’t think of anything I want more than to be bonded with you the only way we aren’t already. Marry me?”

Chakotay opened the box and revealed a delicate platinum ring. The band was slim with a square centrepiece and the whole ring was inlaid with tiny diamonds.

“Oh Chakotay,” Kathryn breathed, for once, almost completely lost for words as she looked back up to his face with tears in her eyes.

“I know this isn’t the first time someone’s proposed to you, or the second for that matter, but I’m hoping it will be the last,” Chakotay offered, recalling a conversation they’d had in the Delta Quadrant, in an attempt to show his understanding as well as break the tension, and Kathryn smiled faintly in recognition.

“For what it’s worth, I still don’t think I could survive losing you. That hasn’t changed,” she explained as her eyes searched his face.

“But you’re not responsible for my life anymore Kathryn. At least not in the way you were. So _that has_ changed.”

“I’m still scared Chakotay,” she admitted.

“You’re the bravest person I know. And I’m not going anywhere,” he vowed as he tipped his forehead to hers.

“I don’t deserve you,” she whispered.

“You deserve everything Kathryn. _We_ deserve everything. Say yes…”

Kathryn shifted so that she was straddling his thighs and leant in to kiss him, her hands finding his face, holding him to her as she sipped at his lips.

“Yes,” she breathed, pulling away but keeping her eyes closed and her lips touching his as she spoke.

Chakotay’s heart leaped in his chest and his face broke into a full dimpled grin. “Yes?”

Kathryn opened her eyes to look at him as she smiled and murmured against his lips once more. “Yes.”

Chakotay pulled her into him and hummed to himself as he kissed her hungrily.

They broke apart and Kathryn slid back down Chakotay’s lap as he took the ring out of its box and took her left hand in his. As he slid the platinum band onto her long, elegant finger Kathryn sighed deeply, the weight of the moment and their decision hanging in the air.

“How does it feel?” He asked. An unintentionally loaded question.

“Like it belongs there,” she answered simply.

Chakotay looked up and smiled genuinely as Kathryn’s gaze flicked briefly up to meet his before shifting back down to her hand. The diamonds of the ring sparkled in the light of the balcony and Kathryn wiggled her finger, assessing the new addition.

“It’s beautiful Chakotay,” she said as a rogue strand of hair fell from behind her ear to join the locks that had been slowly pooling over her shoulders as she’d been looking down at her hand.

Chakotay brought his hand up to Kathryn’s forehead, sliding his fingers into her hair and tucking the escaped tendrils back behind her ear. “ _You’re_ beautiful,” he asserted.

“And _you’re_ biased,” she observed and Chakotay chuckled as she leant across his lap, her bottom rising slightly and her hands landing on his chest as she kissed him slowly.

Chakotay’s hands found the back of Kathryn’s thighs at the juncture between her legs and her bottom. He held her to him from there, letting his thumbs gently graze the underside of her cheeks and Kathryn moaned softly against his lips in response.

Their kissing was interrupted by a sudden onslaught of fireworks, the noise crackling through the sky and flashes lighting up the landscape around them.

“I’m guessing that’s one thing you didn’t arrange?” Kathryn asked as she moved off Chakotay’s lap and curled back into his side.

“I’m afraid not,” he replied as he brought his arm around her shoulders, hugging her close.

After a moment, Kathryn brought her hand up to her shoulder to meet Chakotay’s. She eased her fingers under his and then laced them together as she snuggled further into him. Feeling his ring on her finger made Chakotay’s heart swell and he smiled in response, kissing the top of Kathryn's head as they watched the fireworks together.

After the finale a cheer drifted up from the street followed by some music. Something on an acoustic guitar, accompanied by male vocals.

“I still owe you that dance,” Chakotay reminded her and Kathryn smiled.

“I know I said that, but technically, I think _I_ owe _you_. Either way… shall we?” she asked.

“Lead the way,” he replied, holding his hand out in invitation.

They got up off the lounger together and moved over towards the doors, finding some floor space.

Chakotay drew Kathryn to him with an arm round her waist, taking her right hand in his left and clasping their fingers together. Kathryn’s free hand slid up Chakotay’s arm and settled on the top of his shoulder, her fingertips grazing his collarbone.

They gently swayed together on bare feet, moving in time with the music, their heads resting as closely as their respective heights would allow.

The hand that encircled Kathryn’s waist began roaming her body in much the same way it had during their holodeck dance, only this time she didn’t pull away. Chakotay’s hand found the bare skin of her bottom and he squeezed gently yet indulgently and Kathryn giggled in response against his neck.

“You know, I think it’s the marriage that has to be consummated, not the engagement,” she said as she pulled her head back to look up at him.

“Not among my people,” he countered, smiling down at her with a devilish grin.

Kathryn rolled her eyes and sighed in response. “There’ll come a time when retorts like that won’t work on me you know?” She arched an eyebrow for extra emphasis.

“I hope not,” he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her.

“I suppose you’ll be wanting to carry me over the threshold next?” she said as they broke from the kiss.

“Now _there’s_ an idea!”

Chakotay bent slightly, reaching his arms under Kathryn’s bottom and lifting her off the ground. She giggled as she parted her thighs and wound her legs around his waist, clutching onto his shoulders as he started to walk them inside.

As they crossed the threshold Chakotay steered them towards one of the nearby square pillars and as Kathryn’s back made contact with it she gave a gentle moan, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and biting down on it gently.

“Any objections to us consummating right here?” he asked.

“Not at all,” she husked in reply, hiking herself up the wall a little further.

“In fact,” she continued, “this reminds me of a fantasy I used to have about you and me in a turbolift.”

Chakotay groaned and began kissing her neck as Kathryn wound her fingers into his hair.

“Kathryn, are you trying to kill me?” he murmured against her skin.

She chuckled wickedly and Chakotay brought his head up to look at her.

“Let’s see if we can do it justice, hmm?” she challenged as she moved in to kiss him.

“Gladly,” he replied as she captured his lips and spread her legs wider, reaching down to push his sweatpants over his hips.

Chakotay pushed into her slowly and Kathryn let out a breathy “oh” as her head lolled backwards, bumping gently against the wall. Chakotay clutched her bottom with both hands as he began to move within her, his head dropping onto her shoulder. His sweatpants clung to his thighs and his bare buttocks clenched with every determined thrust as Kathryn’s legs began to quiver around him.

Chakotay’s pace quickened and Kathryn’s breathing hitched as she arched into him and came on a delicious, drawn out moan. Chakotay pulsed into her only a few more times and then sucked at the skin of her neck as he climaxed, a groan rumbling through his chest. He brought his head up to look her as they both panted, both covered in a soft sheen of sweat, both undeniably sated.

“How was that?” he puffed.

“Even better than I imagined,” Kathryn replied as she leaned in to kiss him lazily.

“Good,” he smiled against her lips as she broke the kiss.

“Take me to bed Chakotay,” she sighed, more of an exhausted plea than a playful command.

“Yes ma’am,” he replied, willing his arms and legs to hold out long enough to get them there.

=/\=

The image Chakotay had conjured of himself carrying Kathryn over to the bedroom, along with musings on the rest of the evening faded from his mind’s eye, replaced instead by mild panic.

_Somewhere in the back of his consciousness he registered that the footsteps slowed and came to a stop as he turned. He didn’t know why this made his heart beat just a bit faster. Perhaps he was spoiling her entrance, but mid-turn, it was too late to change course._

_Only when he had come fully around did he realise that what faint light the moon was casting fell behind the individual now standing before him, a figure he realised immediately, even in the obscuring shadows, was not Kathryn..._

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me a few days after I posted Blood & Muscle and wouldn't leave me alone, even though I never planned on following that story up. I do have a final instalment in development but I write at a snail's pace. Hopefully some of you will be willing to wait :o) And hopefully Picard won't throw it all to hell!


End file.
